


Crossroads [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for major spoilers for both series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossroads [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for major spoilers for both series.

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (34.8MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-X-Crossroads.zip)  
[Also available at AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=18238)

**Author's Note:**

> The X video that just won't die. I've been working on this since February 2003 or so. Crossroads is a Subaru/Seishriou study set to Portishead's "Roads." My attempt was to make a video that explored their complicated relationship in X beyond the sock puppet theater portrayals (Seishirou: "I'm such a bastard!" and Subaru: "I'm so cynical and jaded! Watch me smoke!") that seem to be so common.
> 
> This is probably my first attempt at a really proper AMV. As far as quality goes, the Tokyo Babylon footage I think came out looking stunning, but everything from X is only decent at best. Same with the audio. The point is, I've learned my technical lessons for the future even though there isn't much of anything I can do for this video in particular at the moment.
> 
> As for the arrangement though, I'm currently happy with where it stands. As a slower song it was much more difficult and time-consuming to work on though. I tried to avoid using the tired Epic CLAMP Themes I've seen in many other X videos (shit blows up, Kamui is angsty, devil wings, angel wings, etc) and really made it about Subaru and Seishirou as characters, which seemed fitting as they're both more concerned with one another than anything going on in the larger plot. I also tried to optimize any reflections that appeared in the footage between the two, or scenes where they react very similarly because of their yin and yang relationship. It's always been my belief that they were never so much opposites as they are a reversed reflection of one another.


End file.
